


The Playboy and the Spy

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>light</i> theme: The Avengers, Tony/any, the light from his reactor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Playboy and the Spy

He woke slowly; the sensation of being well fucked brought a smile to his face. Stretching, he rolled over and opened his eyes. The blue glow from Tony's arc reactor was like a nightlight in the room. Shaking his head, he wondered exactly what Stark had said to get him into bed. It wasn't that they hadn't been playing this game long enough that he knew he'd end up giving in sooner or later. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

He rolled over and lightly traced around the reactor, seeing faint shadows cast on the wall. He could tell when Tony's breathing changed and the genius woke up. He pulled the hand that grasped his, stopping his caress, and kissed the inside of Tony's wrist. 

"Ready for another round already?"

"You telling me your playboy self can't handle it?"

"I can handle anything you can dish out Agent."


End file.
